Darkened Heart
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: [COMPLETED] Kikyo wounds Kagome, Inuyasha awakened from his trance to late to stop the arrow from piercing her chest. When she awakens, she’s not the same... more inside. InuKag
1. Shattered Hope

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I'm sure you all know that very well but it has to be said.  
  
A/N: Please excuse the grammar mistakes. I'm not an English major and English has always been one of my worse subjects.  
  
Title: Darkened Heart  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance/Tragedy  
  
Chapter 1: Shattered Hope  
By InuShemeeko  
  
The pale blue lights of lost souls cast an eerie glow upon the three that stood in the clearing. A look of amusement was etched across the pale face of the woman with long raven hair. Her cold brown eyes held a gleam of pure hatred from the young woman who was being restrained in front of her. The cold-hearted woman then circled the figure that stood silence behind them. Her index finger played across the red fabric as she circled him.  
  
"It would seem that I have once again gained control of Inuyasha."  
  
She then turned to glare at the bounded woman with long raven hair and stormy blue eyes.  
  
"It is also seems, my reincarnation, that you have once again interfered with my plans."  
  
The woman with stormy eyes winced as the soul collectors tightened their grip on her. It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe.  
  
"Kikyo....please...don't do...this."  
  
Kikyo smirked as she stared at the girl she then began to laugh.  
  
"You show pity for me. It shows in the way you speak to me. Your eyes give it away as well."  
  
Kikyo walked over to the motionless Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ready to come with me?"  
  
The hanyou's voice took on a monotone voice almost as if the words had been programmed into him.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo."  
  
Tears blinded Kagome's eyes as she stared into the dull lifeless eyes of the one who held her heart. His name was nothing more then a whisper as she spoke it.  
  
"Inu...Yasha?"  
  
Her heart ripped in half when there was no responds from him. So she tired once more.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
The light seemed to come back to his eyes again, but only for a moment before it faded again. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the girl as she noticed this. She notched an arrow at Kagome. The young woman gasped as she stared into Kikyo's emotionless face. The words Kikyo spoke seemed to freeze Kagome's very own heart.  
  
"Inuyasha's heart belongs to me. I shall not aloud you to interfere anymore, and in doing so I will regain what is rightfully mine."  
  
Kagome did the one thing she could do she screamed.  
  
"INU...YASHA!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The very sound of that scream cause a flame of recognition to burn suddenly inside of Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
'That voice so familiar, but who is it?'  
  
His vision started to return to him just in time to see an arrow soaring toward a young woman. The woman's scream of agony rang inside his ears.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
'But who...Kikyo?'  
  
"Kikyo, no! What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha screamed at her as he knocked her to the ground. Kikyo smirked as she shoved Inuyasha off of her.  
  
"I was merely removing an obstacle from my way."  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about? You're not making sense."  
  
His golden orbs widen in surprise as he followed Kikyo's cold eyes. Inuyasha gasped as Kikyo's soul collectors disappeared, causing Kagome to slump to the ground, an arrow shaft protruding out of her chest.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha catch her in his arms before she fell to the ground. The smell of her blood pooling from the wound sickened him. Blood slid from the right side of her mouth as she spoke to him.  
  
Why...Inu...Yasha?"  
  
Tears threatened to spill from his golden eyes as he looked down at the wounded girl. The arrow glowed brightly as the hanyou reached to pull in out, causing pain not only to himself, but Kagome as well.  
  
"Stay with me Kagome. You hear me? Don't you dare give up on me, you hear?"  
  
Kikyo laughed at Inuyasha as he glared at her.  
  
"It seems you were to late to save her Inuyasha. My arrow will reclaim my soul soon. For there is no way for you to remove it, without bring death to yourself. Kikyo's laugh soon turned to a gasp of horror as she felt souls being pulled from her body once again.  
  
"No not again! That girl how can she still have the strength to steal my soul from me?"  
  
Kikyo then vanished leaving Inuyasha alone with the wounded girl. Inuyasha looked up at the sky.  
  
"Why Kikyo? Kikyooooooooo...  
  
Inuyasha's tear streaked face looked down at the motionless form that laid in his arm. He then took off in a sprint toward the direction of the village. Inuyasha prayed with his whole heart that Kaede could remove the arrow. If she couldn't then Kagome would die some thing he just could stand to think about.  
  
"Just hang in there with me Kagome. DON'T you dare give up on me you stupid girl."  
  
A/N: Yes I know another new Story I know; I know I just couldn't help it. The next chapter is called Pain. R&R if you want it would be nice if you reviewed. However the choice is yours. InuShemeeko 


	2. Pain

Summary: Kikyo wounds Kagome, Inuyasha awakened from his trance to late to stop the arrow from piercing her chest. When she awakens, she's not the same person her friends once knew is there a way to save her, or is it to late?  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah don't own him never have.  
  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Romance  
  
Chapter 2: Pain  
By Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, her mind tried to recall where she was and what had happened. Her stormy eyes took in the wooden walls inside of the hut she was in, a fire was burning inside of the fire pit in the center of the room. She now knew she was inside of Kaede's hut. As to why she was there she couldn't answer. Until she tried to sit up and a burning pain shot through her chest, causing her breath to freeze inside of her lungs.  
  
Kagome glanced down at her bandaged chest as the memory flashed through her mind.  
  
~ Kikyo had aimed an arrow at her; there had been a coldness to her voice as she had spoken to her.  
  
"Inuyasha's heart belongs to me. I shall not aloud you to interfere anymore, and in doing so I will regain what is rightfully mine."  
  
Kagome had screamed Inuyasha's name the desperation in her scream begging him to wake up. The arrow soaring through the air towards, her body paralyzed and unable to move as the arrow pierced her fresh.  
  
After that ever thing had gone dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome shook her head as she shakily got to her feet. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she whispered to herself,  
  
"Inuyasha never heard me. He...didn't stop Kikyo from...killing me."  
  
Yes that was how she felt Kikyo had killed her, and Inuyasha had been powerless to save her. Her heart felt like it had deflated in her chest.  
  
"I guess I really am just his shard detector."  
  
Kagome stopped at the side of the door as voices wafted into her.  
  
"Ye are being to hard on yourself Inuyasha. It has been several weeks since Kikyo wounded Kagome. I believe the wound is healing nicely."  
  
"Then tell me you old hag, if Kagome's fine why hasn't she woken up yet?"  
  
Miroku put a friendly hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"I believe Lady Kaede is right. Kagome is alive isn't that enough Inuyasha? Give her time I'm sure she'll wake up soon."  
  
Inuyasha voice was harsh as he removed Miroku's hand from his shoulder.  
  
"If Kagome would have listened to me. She would have never gotten hurt, but nooooo she just had to follow me. She so damn stubborn."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's harsh words wounded her already bleeding heart. So much, that she turned and ran for the back window and climbed through it and ran for the well, she just couldn't stay here any longer. As she ran toward the old well, Sango jumped to defend her.  
  
"How dare you Inuyasha. Kagome left to find you because she was worried about you. You had been gone so long we all were starting to wonder if you were ever coming back."  
  
Her magenta eyes flashed as she continued to yell at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, Kagome got hurt, but in the end it looks like she was able to break the spell Kikyo put on you. You yourself said that when you came too, all you could remember was Kagome screaming your name."  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something back to Sango's statement, when a familiar scent of blood came to his nose.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha quickly left the others behind as he rushed into the hut.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha keen eyes scanned the hut for Kagome, but she no longer lay on the futon. The scent of her blood led him to the window. His clawed fingers gently touched the blood on the windowsill.  
  
'Why would she climb the window? Her wound must have opened when she was climbing out. But why would she...?'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized what had caused her to leave. She had to have been listening to them talking. In a flash of red and white he ran toward the well. He began to breathe easier when he saw Kagome's figure standing at the well.  
  
"Kagome, wait let me explain. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."  
  
Inuyasha took a step toward Kagome. Only to have her turned and face him utterly confusion leapt into his golden eyes as he stared at Kagome. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; Kagome had an arrow aim straight at him.  
  
"Don't come any closer Inuyasha! I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha questioned her as he dared to step a little closer. It did not go missed by Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I said don't move!"  
  
With that said an arrow soared through the air and landed in front of the hanyou. Miroku and the rest of their friends gasped as the arrow sunk into the ground. This only angered Inuyasha more.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
His heart torn more inside as he watched the blood seep through the bandage on her chest, why was she doing this?  
  
Kagome winced as she kneeled on the rim of the well. Her strength leaving her as she notched an arrow an Inuyasha, and prepared to fire another warning shot.  
  
"Kagome this is nuts. What ever it is that's wrong we can work through it. Your wound has reopened, so get down and go let Kaede look at it."  
  
Kagome then laughed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well it's my own fault that Kikyo tried to kill me right? If I hadn't been so stupid to worry about you, if I did what you told me I wouldn't be hurt isn't that right?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't move until Kagome turned to face the well, then he moved.  
  
"Inu-Yasha SIT, SIT, SIT!"  
  
She then disappeared into the well. Miroku and the other walked closer to Inuyasha as he pried himself out of the four-foot deep hole in the ground. Miroku took the time to speak.  
  
"Something did not seem right about Kagome's aura. It seems colder then usual."  
  
Once all the dirt had been removed from his mouth. Inuyasha glared up at Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean something wrong with her aura?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she dropped her bow and arrows at the bottom of the well.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that. Oh well at least I know he won't follow me. At least not for a while."  
  
Kagome then slowly made her way to her house. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw that no one was home.  
  
"Well at least mom can't freak over this wound in my chest."  
  
She then pulled off a note off of the door and read it.  
  
"Hmmm, looks like they took of for spring vacation. Oh well that just gives me some time to myself."  
  
She sighed as she head up stairs to take a shower. Peace and quiet, just what she needed.  
  
TBC 


	3. Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha we all know this. Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi so there.  
  
Title: **Darken Heart  
** **Chapter 3: Reflection**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
_ Kagome sighed as she made her way out of her bathroom. She hadn't been able to take a shower but it hadn't been that bad. Changing her bloody bandages had been fun, but she had managed. Kagome had then changed into a pair of light pink sweat pants; her bandages covered her top. She then lifted her brush to her hair and started to pull the brush through it gently.  
  
She winced at the pain that spread thought her chest.  
  
_ 'Stupid, you were wounded and you climbed through a window to get away from him.'  
_  
Kagome's stormy eyes caught sight of her reflection; tears suddenly sprang from her eyes. Tears of anger soon replaced her tears of sadness as Kagome backed away from her dresser.  
  
"I'm so stupid, stupid!"  
  
Hot tears continued to splash down the sides of her face. Kagome then turned to her desk and grabbed her paperweight from it. She screamed as she threw it at her mirror.  
  
"I hate you! You hear me I hate you!"  
  
Kagome crumpled to the floor of her room just as the paperweight connected with her mirror causing it to shatter. Shards of glass showered down on Kagome as she sat on the floor. She winced when she felt something sting the side of her face. Something trickled down her face.  
  
Normally she would have done something to stop the bleeding from the wounds that the mirror glass had made.  
  
Shippo, Miroku and Sango frowned as they watch Inuyasha pace back and forth in front of the well. They all knew that he was worried about Kagome they all were worried about her. She was wounded and she had run away from them, however it had been Inuyasha who she had been really running from.  
  
Miroku looked over to Sango and whispered.  
  
"I do believe Inuyasha is blaming himself for Kagome leaving us today."  
  
Sango simply nodded at Miroku.  
  
"Yes, I agree, but why I understand why she was anger at him. She also seemed to be afraid of him at the same time, but why?"  
  
Miroku kneed his chin as he thought.  
  
"Indeed. If we only knew why."  
  
A very irritated voice broke into their discussion.  
  
"Could the two of you knock it off? I'm trying to think. If the two of you are so worried about relationships maybe you guys can work out your own issues."  
  
The two blushed at Inuyasha's last statement and looked away from one another. Inuyasha smirked at this and continued his pacing.  
  
_ 'Kagome, I didn't mean any of those things I said earlier. I was...I was just scared, I thought I was going to lose you.'_

* * *

Suddenly the image of Kagome aiming an arrow at him flashed through his mind, her words now frozen into his brain.  
  
"Don't come any close Inuyasha! I don't want to hurt you."  
  
He had though he had dared to step closer to her trying to reach her.  
  
"I said don't move."  
  
The arrow landed in the ground at his feet.

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head, clearly his mind of the shaky thought.  
  
_'None of this is making sense, just what is going on in that head of yours Kagome?'_  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as a familiar smell drifted to his nose, causing him to turn toward the well.  
  
_'Kagome.'_  
  
Miroku and Sango both caught his sudden turn toward the well. Sango was the first one to question him.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?"  
  
"I smell Kagome's blood."  
  
This only confused Miroku and Sango more, causing Miroku to question him.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken wasn't Kagome's wound bleeding when she left us?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head at Miroku.  
  
"It's not that wound stupid, this blood smells fresh."  
  
Without a minute's thought Inuyasha jumped into the well. In a swirl of blue and pink lights he soon found himself on the other side of the well. Once Inuyasha leapt out of the well the smell of blood became stronger.  
  
_ 'Kagome. I swear if someone hurt you I'll make them pay.'_  
  
Inuyasha then bound up toward Kagome's bedroom. What he saw when he reached her window horrified him. There sitting in the middle of her room was Kagome, blood was running freely from cuts on her face, small cuts graced each one of her arms. However, it was her hands that had scared him, both of them were stained with blood, which dripped onto her carpet.  
  
He then watched as she tightened her grip on the glass that was in her hands. Which caused more crimson blood to pool from the wounds that littered her once soft and beautiful hands. His ears twitched as he heard her mumble something in between her angry sobs. Inuyasha reached to pull her window only to find that it wouldn't open for him.  
  
_ 'What it's locked? Kagome never locks it.'_  
  
Now he had no choice he'd have to go the long way to reach her. Within minutes Inuyasha was standing out Kagome's bedroom door. His claw hand reached out to turn the knob only to find that it was locked as well.  
  
_ 'Damn, it's locked. Oh well Kagome will just have to get over it. She needs me more then her door needs this knob.'_  
  
In one quick twist the lock on Kagome's door broke, allowing Inuyasha entrance to Kagome's room. As he stared into the room, the scent of Kagome's blood swarmed his sensitive nose. The girl Inuyasha had started to care for just sat on the floor her blood dripping away from her body. The longer Inuyasha stared at her the longer he thought.  
  
_ 'It's like she's in a trace I don't even think she knows that I'm here.'_  
  
Without a second thought Inuyasha grabbed a towel off of Kagome's bathroom door. He then bent down and slowly removed the large shard of glass out of her hand. Then wrapped the towel around her bleeding hands, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Concern flickered within Inuyasha's eyes as he held tight to the towel he was wrapping around one of her arm. Then suddenly without warning, Kagome seemed to flicker to life and come around. She was like her old self again only a little confused.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned as he looked down at her as he spoke.  
  
"Kagome, what happened here?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha?"  
  
"You're bleeding."  
  
"Well yeah of course I am Kikyo shot me remember."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I remember, but I was talking about your mirror."  
  
Kagome's eyes then noticed her shattered mirror.  
  
"Oh well I, I...don't remember what happened to it."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows came down together he didn't like this one bit. First Kikyo had shot her with an arrow and now she couldn't remember how her mirror had gotten broken.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up and we'll worry about where your memory went off too once we clean your wounds and see how deep they are."  
  
An hour later Inuyasha had finished bandaging Kagome's new wounds as well as changing the one on her chest. He had then carried her out to her bed. She sat there and watched Inuyasha clean up the blood and glass fragments. He'd even gotten the strange creature out and ran it across her carpet to pick up pieces that were to small for him to see.  
  
"Hey, Kagome I think you should try and get some rest ok."  
  
Kagome nodded and then spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
"Um....Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sad stormy eyed girl.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, what is it?"  
  
"I think I remember what happened to the mirror."  
  
At the sound of this Inuyasha slowly walked over and sat beside her. Listening to every word that passed through her lips.  
  
"I was sitting in front of my mirror brushing my hair. All of a sudden she was in my mirror and she was taunting me and laughing at me. I had to stop her from staring at me. I know it was a stupid thing to do so you don't need to tell me that. You know though you were right I am stupid."  
  
This comment about herself only angered Inuyasha more.  
  
"Would you stop that you're not stupid ok. I was just afraid, I don't want to lose you."  
  
Kagome lowered her head letting her bangs fall over her eyes. In doing so preventing Inuyasha from seeing the coldness that now coated them. However he didn't miss the coldness in her voice as she spoke.  
  
"I'm tired now, leave me so I can get some sleep. I won't sleep if you're here."  
  
Inuyasha had become shocked at what he had just heard. What hell was going on with her?  
  
"Yeah, sure I was just leaving anyway wench."  
  
That's when he saw it a smoky dark blue aura start to seep from Kagome's light pink one.  
  
_ 'What the hell is that? Well what ever it is it explains the change in Kagome's mood. How did it happen?'_  
  
Inuyasha thoughts then when to the arrow Kikyo had shot at Kagome.  
  
_ 'Kikyo. She must have done something to Kagome. When I find her she'll tell me what she did to Kagome and then she'll fix it.'_  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the shards on her desk. They were still glowing a bright beautiful pink.  
  
_'Well at least I know Kagome is still in there and can purify the jewel still.'_  
  
Suddenly Kagome head jerked up. She eyes were no longer the soft eyes of the Kagome he knew. They were cold and dark.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me Inuyasha. NOW GO!"  
  
A strange dark energy shot out of Kagome's hand. Inuyasha knew whatever it was meant to kill him. However it didn't, it seemed to turn a light blue as Inuyasha was shoved though Kagome's window, glass shattering as he fell to the ground.  
  
_ 'Kagome I know you're still in there. I'll find a way to free you, because I know now that you're not really Kagome.'_  
  
(**A/N:** Bam! That's all for now. Next time Kagome goes back through the well. Inuyasha still doesn't trust her. Everyone else just thinks it all in Inuyasha's head. However the clothes Kagome are wearing are quite different then what they are used to. So what's happened to Kagome?  
  
Wow I finished it. A big thanks to all you all reviewing this story. You guys are great. Ja ne! Tainted InuShemeeko) 


	4. Truth in the Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I never have and never will.  
  
Title: **Darkened Heart  
**  
**Chapter 4: Truth in the Darkness**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
_  
Inuyasha sat under the god tree with a frown on his face. He didn't know what was going on with his Kagome, because the one he had just seen wasn't his.  
  
_ 'Kagome what's going on with you? Have I made you hate me that much?'  
_  
Inuyasha shifted his knees as he folded his hands in front of him.  
  
"Feh, why the hell do I care?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed to himself he knew the answer to his own question. He cared about her that's why and what she had just done just wasn't right.  
  
"There was definitely something wrong with Kagome. Question is what's wrong with her?"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kagome's eyes blinked back tears as she stared at her hands and then at the spot were Inuyasha had once been standing. She had just throw Inuyasha threw the window of her bedroom, but why, why had she done it?  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
_ 'What's happening to me?'  
_  
She just couldn't understand the feelings of hate she was feeling toward Inuyasha. Sure she was hurt and a little angry with him, but she knew she could never hate him not like that.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome found herself standing in front of the bone eater's well, the shikon shard in the pocket of the black jeans she was wearing.  
  
"Well, I might as well go back."  
  
Kagome's hands slid over the bandages Inuyasha had placed over the cuts on her cheek.  
  
_ 'I hope Inuyasha didn't get hurt when he fell.'  
_  
Without another thought Kagome jumped into the well, the pink and blue lights making her disappear into thin air. A few minutes later Kagome found herself at the other end and back in the feudal era. As she made her way out of the well, she was met with the gawking eyes of her friends.  
  
She looked at her friends and then down at the new clothes she was wearing. Black shoes, black pants and a dark blue v-necked shirt that had 'back off' in yellow letters on it. Kagome figured it would seem strange to her friends to see her dressed in such a way. She just smiled and waved her hand at her friends.  
  
"I'm fine, ok, never been better."  
  
A few mintues later Shippo flung himself on to Kagome crying.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you came back. You were so angry at Inuyasha I didn't think you would ever come back too us."  
  
She smiled as she hugged Shippo back.  
  
"Oh Shippo, I could never leave you guys. No matter how mad I get at Inuyasha."  
  
Sango took a few steps toward Kagome, unsure of what was going on in her friend's head.  
  
"Kagome you seemed so angry when you left and then Inuyasha told us what happened with your mirror."  
  
Kagome sat Shippo on the ground as she turned to look at Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Oh that it's no big deal, I was just being stupid that's all. So don't worry about it."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Miroku stepped up and tried to save the awkward moment between the two girls.  
  
"I think what Sango is trying to say is that. You're our friend Kagome. We can't help but worry about you. The clothes you have on are not like the one's we are use to seeing you in. I think I speak for us all when I say seeing you dressed this way worries us even more."  
  
"Oh my clothes, well I figured I'd wear clothes that it wouldn't matter if they got torn up or dirty. I think my mom gets tired of building me new uniforms. That's all."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
_ And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it will be ok  
Yeah I try to believe you  
But I don't  
_  
Kagome froze when she looked up toward the god tree and saw Inuyasha looking back at her. What was he thinking when he was looking at her now? She'd been trying to tell herself that being shot hadn't changed her but it had, she just did realize how much it had changed her.  
  
_ When you say that it's gonna be  
It always turns out to be a different way  
I try to believe you  
not today...  
_  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing Kagome had come back. He hadn't planned on seeing her for a week or so, but she was here standing inches away from where he sat up in the god tree.  
  
_'Kagome.'  
_  
So many emotions were flowing through him right now; he wasn't sure which end was up. Inuyasha stared harder into Kagome's eyes looking for any trace of the same cold and hatred for him that he had seen earlier. He found none; all he could see was the same caring girl he had slowly started to become friends with.  
  
_I don't know how I'll feel  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day_  
  
Kagome's gaze stayed locked with Inuyasha's for a while. This was her choice now on what she chose to do not Inuyasha's. However right now she was unsure of what she should do. Did she really hate Inuyasha? There was something deep inside of her telling her that she could never hate Inuyasha not really. Sure he was a jerk sometimes, but that was just something she had gotten use to. Why because no matter how much of a jerk he could be she knew that he still cared about her and the others.  
  
_It's always been up to you  
It's turning around it's up to me  
I'm gonna do what I have to do  
Just don't  
Give me a little time  
leave me alone a little while  
Maybe it's not to late  
not today....  
_  
Every muscle in Inuyasha's body seemed to be shaking. Why the hell was he so nervous, it was just Kagome so why was his body so on edge? The events of early on in the day flashed through his mind. The thing that had pushed him through the glass of Kagome's bedroom window sure as hell hadn't been the Kagome he knew.  
  
_ I don't know how I'll feel  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day_  
  
She wanted to tell Inuyasha she was sorry for what ever happened earlier. The memory of her shoving Inuyasha through the glass of her bedroom window, was starting to slip away from her. She couldn't tell Inuyasha that she was sorry because now she couldn't remember what she was sorry about.  
  
_Hey yeah, yeah  
hey yeah, yeah  
and I know I'm not ready  
Hey yeah, yeah  
Hey yeah, yeah  
Maybe tomorrow  
_  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome his eyebrow raised in confusion, a minute ago Kagome looked like she was about to say something to him and now it was gone.  
  
_ 'What the hell is going on with her? Every time I think I have her figured out something happens to make me change my mind about thinking I have her figured out.'  
_  
_ And I want to believe you  
when you tell me that it will  
be ok, I try to believe you  
not today...  
_  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he had been sitting in and landed in front of Kagome, his sudden appearance in front of her causing her to gasp.  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha you scared me."  
  
Inuyasha looked away from her for a minute as he wiggled his toes in the dirt. What was he going to say to her? I demand you tell me what the hell is going on with you? No he couldn't do that it would be wrong. So instead he fold his arms inside of his haori and glared at Kagome.  
  
"So did you come here to ask me something, or did you come here to throw me around some more?"  
  
Kagome swallowed hard as her stormy blue eyes looked at Inuyasha. She refused to cry, but she was scared she felt like she was losing pieces of herself and that pretty soon she wouldn't have control over her own body.  
  
She reached out and grabbed hold onto Inuyasha's fire rat haori. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I...I want to tell you that I'm sorry. I just wish I remember what it was that I was sorry for. Inuyasha please help me, I'm so scared I don't know what's happening to me."  
  
Kagome then to three shaky steps away from Inuyasha, she needed to get away from him from all of them.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay here I'm not even sure why I came back. I have to go, I know that now if I stay I might end up hurting one of you and I don't want to do that."  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome turned and ran from him. She had almost reached the well when he once again found his voice.  
  
"Kagome wait a minute. Tell me what's going on let me help you."  
  
(**A/N:** Wow look at that another chapter completed thanks to my word pad and my mother's computer. I'll be so happy when my new computer gets here.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are great.  
  
Jan ne!  
  
Tainted InuShemeeko) 


	5. Black Hole Inside

**Disclaimer:** Once again I must state that I don't own InuYasha. I know it's a sad, sad thing.  
  
**Chapter 5: Black Hole Inside**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
_  
There was no hiding the look of pure pleasure in Naraku's eyes, as he watched the scene that played inside Kanna's mirror.  
  
"This is even better then I planned it. Once the girl Kagome is away from InuYasha, it will be easier to poison her mind against her friends."  
  
He laughed coldly before he continued.  
  
"Ayako will not fail me, for she has already started to destroy Kagome's mind. Never does she remember the terrible things she has done; soon Kagome Higurashi will be nothing more than a memory, for she will be under my control."  
  
Naraku was startled by the sound of Kanna's soft voice.  
  
"He will try and save her will he not?"  
  
Naraku's maroon eyes narrowed as he looked over at Kanna.  
  
"He will try, but the girl is already slipping out of his reach. She is afraid of hurting him so she flees from him. If only Kikyo realized how helpful she has been once again, destroying someone who was once more in my way."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
**  
Inuyasha dashed after Kagome, he couldn't let her leave he just couldn't when she was so upset.  
  
'Don't worry Kagome, I'm here for you. I won't let you go through what ever you're going through alone.'  
  
Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome by the arm he then turned her so then she was facing him. He couldn't help the coldness that now shone in his usually bright amber eyes.  
  
"Look at me Kagome, first you ask me for help and then you run away. That's not how it works, I'll help you if you want me to, but first I need to know how to help you."  
  
Kagome turned her stormy eyes away from him. When two more voices of her friends broke through the silence. Her eyes locked with Sango's as she spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha is right Kagome, we're your friends we'll help you in any way we can."  
  
Miroku nodded in response.  
  
"Sango, is right Kagome, you're our friend we shall all ways be there for you."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly over at her friends.  
  
"Thanks guys you're the best."  
  
**_'That's right Kagome stay with your friends.'_**  
  
Kagome shook her head trying to get rid of the voice inside of her head. It seemed like it didn't there in her head. Inuyasha's voice brought her out of her trance.  
  
"Hey, you all right there Kagome?"  
  
She nodded her head yes as she followed her friends back to Kaede's hut. All she really wanted to do was get some sleep.  
  
**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**  
  
Naraku smiled to himself as he watched Kagome and the others settle down for the night.  
  
"This is prefect all the pieces of my plan are falling together perfectly. Soon the girl will no longer exist and I will have her at my disposal."  
  
He laughed cruelly as he continued to watch them through Kanna's mirror.  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
Miroku looked thoughtfully at Kagome as he spoke.  
  
"Do you think you could explain to us what it feels like after you come out of these strange black outs if you will?"  
  
Kagome thought about the best words that would fit with what was happening to her.  
  
"I don't know it's like these blank spot in my head, almost like black holes I guess. When it happens I kind of just felt empty inside."  
  
Inuyasha's arms were crossed over his chest as he listened to Kagome talk.  
  
"Yeah and what about the times you tried to kill me, what'cha ya feel then huh? I mean come on if you ask me something sinks about all this."  
  
Miroku sighed as he looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, I agree Inuyasha, however yelling at her isn't going to help."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he looked at Miroku.  
  
"I wasn't yelling at her ok...I'm just pissed ok."  
  
Kaede's old voice broke through the tension that was swarming in the air.  
  
"I believe all of ye should get some sleep. We shall look into this matter in the morning. Kagome as already fallen asleep as has Shippo, ye all be tried be ye not?"  
  
Inuyasha's answer was simple.  
  
"Keh, whatever old woman, but I ain't tired."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
** Later that night while everyone was sleeping soundly including Inuyasha. A soft blue light blinked from Kagome's body as her stirred in her sleep,  
  
**Kagome's Dream**

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
**  
The sun was warm and shining down on Kagome and her friends as they enjoyed the warm weather and cool water. Their happy laughter filled the air, when suddenly everything became dark, causing her to look over at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's going on Sango, Sango?"  
  
Kagome walk over to Sango's stiff and unmoving form. The minute she touched her, Sango's body fell over and shatter into pieces.  
  
"Noooo, Sango!"  
  
A soft voice spoke to her in the shadows.  
  
_**"You don't need them; you have me I'll always be there for you. Those so called friends of yours speak of lies. They are lying to you Kagome they care nothing of you, they only wish to use you."  
**_  
Kagome started to shake as her anger started to build inside of her.  
  
"No you're lying, they are my friends. Who are you?"  
  
The voice in the shadows answered her.  
  
_** "Why I'm you. So who are you, if I'm you?"  
**_  
Kagome head was starting to hurt and she was starting to become confused, she grabbed her chest as sheering hot pain hit her. The voice continued to speak to her in her confused condition.  
  
**_ "You wish for the pain to stop do you not, all you have to do is destroy them all. Then there will be no more pain."  
_**  
Kagome didn't like what she was hearing.  
  
"No I won't do it, they're my friends."  
  
The voice continued to speak to her, only this time it became colder then before.  
  
_** "Why not you've already killed one why not the other three, they are standing in the way. Do it, destroy them, do it now."  
**_  
Now the voice was starting to scare her.  
  
"No, I won't do it I won't hurt them."  
  
The strange female voice in the shadows was now filled with hatred.  
  
**_"Kill the monk and young fox."  
  
_** The pain in Kagome's chest continued to rip through her. Trying to support herself she put a hand to her chest. When she brought it back it was covered in blood.  
  
**_ "You will die if you continue to fight me. Give in to the pain become one with it and it will all stop. However since you refused to obey me I will have to teach you a lesson. I shall start with the one closest to you."  
_**  
Kagome scream as a blindly blue light was hurled toward Inuyasha's frozen form.  
  
"Noooo, Inuyasha."  
  
Crystalline tears fell from her stormy eyes as she watched as Inuyasha's body shattered in the same way as Sango's.  
  
"Inu...yasha, NOOOOO INUYASHA!"  
  
**End of Dream**

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
** Inuyasha was awaken by the sound of Kagome screaming his name in her sleep, making him to run to her side followed by Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede. Inuyasha growled when he saw the sweat beading across her forehead; however it was the fresh blood that was pooling from her wounds that was the real cause of his growl.  
  
Kaede's face was grim as she placed a shaking hand on Kagome's forehead.  
  
"That is strange she has a fever, and her wounds have reopened.  
It is the one near her shoulder that worries me. It was healing  
and now it looks as if it is a brand new wound."  
  
Pain and concern flickered in Inuyasha's amber orbs as he watched Kagome struggle in her sleep. He then gasped as he saw the strange blue aura surround her body. His nose twitched at the smell of her tears and blood. Someone one was hurting her and he couldn't help her.  
  
"I'm right here Kagome, I'd never leave you. Now come on you have to wake up you have to come back to us. Wake up Kagome."  
  
Her body lurched up and forward as she slammed into Inuyasha's body. Kagome grabbed tight onto Inuyasha's haori as she then cried harder into his shoulder.  
  
_'She's shaking, what could have happened in her dream to scare her so much?'  
_  
Inuyasha's grip tightened a little as he continued to comfort her. After a few minutes he tried to get her to release her grip on him and failed.  
  
"Inuyasha, I just want to stay here with you. I'm afraid..."  
  
His voice became soft as he spoke to her.  
  
"What are you afraid of Kagome?"  
  
She took in a shaky breath before she spoke.  
  
"I'm afraid if I let you go, you'll die like you did in my nightmare and then I'll be alone, like I was in my nightmare."  
  
This confused Inuyasha why would she be alone if he died wouldn't she have Miroku and the others.  
  
"Kagome I think you're worry to much over a dream, I mean that's all it was."  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, no you're wrong it was real. I saw it, I saw her killing you. I wouldn't obey her, she wanted me to obey her and do what she said and I wouldn't listen to her. So she turned you all into stone or ice and she shattered you."  
  
Miroku's gentle voice spoke to Kagome next.  
  
"Who is the woman you speak of Kagome, did she tell you her name in your dream?"  
  
Kagome sniffed back a tear as she answered Miroku.  
  
"No she didn't, no wait I know her name her name is...Ayako."  
  
Miroku was about to question her more when Inuyasha stopped him.  
  
"Don't bother Miroku. She's asleep again; whatever the hell is going on with her it sure as hell is taking a lot out of her. There's something off about the fever she's got. Something about all this stinks of Naraku if you ask me."  
  
**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
  
"I would appear that Inuyasha is smarter then I first thought. Kagura go and pay Inuyasha and his friends a visit. Ayako's transformation is almost complete, and once it is nothing will stop me from completing the jewel. Not even Inuyasha will dare to go against me."  
  
**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
** (**A/N:** Well guys that's the end of this chapter. I do apologize if this chapter was confusing I was just writing what came to me. There is about two or three chapter left of this story so I hope you guys enjoy.  
  
**Jan e!  
**  
_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


	6. A Soul's Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the InuYasha cast never have and never will. We all know if I did things would be much different than they are.

(**A/N:** Sorry about the late update, I hope you can forgive me and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.)

**Chapter 6: A Soul's Choice**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Inuyasha paced in front of Kagome's sleeping form. He knew now that something was wrong, her scent was changing and he didn't like it. There was no way in hell that what was happening to Kagome whatever it was, was normal. The minute that Miroku, Sango, and Kaede had said something about demon possession, Inuyasha's heart had frozen. How had he missed it and when could it have happened?

He his head then turned to look at Kagome as she tossed in her sleep. It was when he leaned down next to her he could feel the demon aura pulsing off her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner."

_'Miroku and the others better hurry up, I don't know how much longer she's going to last.'_

The wind picked up and with it brought the scent of someone that he wasn't ready to face.

"Kagura."

"_Dance of Blades."_

Inuyasha did his best to shield himself from Kagura's attacks, but in the end he failed as one of Kagura's blades torn into his left shoulder.

"Ugh, damn it all."

_'I can't dodge that many of Kagura's attacks, if I do Kagome will be in danger."_

Kagura smirked at Inuyasha as she stood two feet from her.

_'That's right Inuyasha protect what you think is still your precious Kagome. It will only give Naraku's plan a chance to work.'_

"_Dance of Blades!"_

Tetsusegia transformed shielding Inuyasha from Kagura's last attack. Inuyasha was panting as he pulled himself up onto his feet. Why was Kagura attacking the way she was then it made no sense. She was biding her time, but why?

_'It's Kagome; something must be going on with her that I can't sense.'_

"Kagome!"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagura smirked over at Kagome; it looked like Naraku's plan was working this time. She couldn't wait to see the look on Inuyasha's face, when he learned that his sweet Kagome was no more. For she knew that Ayako would destroy the girl's soul when she was done with her memories.

_'It's almost time; Inuyasha will soon be nothing but a memory.'_

She then noticed Inuyasha's friends Miroku, Sango and Kirara running towards him. It was perfect she would destroy them all together.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at hearing his name. It was then that he noticed his friends.

"Miroku, Sango, am I glad to see you two."

"Kagura, what's she doing here?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes locked with Sango's brown as he spoke.

"She's after Kagome and that's all that matters."

Kagura landed four inches away from Kagome's sleeping form. Inuyasha growled at her when he saw where she was.

"Get away from Kagome, Kagura or the next time I swing I won't miss."

Kagura just smirked as she opened her fan.

_"Dance of the Dragon."_

_"You stupid half-breed, your to late to save her. She belongs to Naraku now, what feelings could you possible have for her? Isn't Kikyo the one you want?"_

Her ruby eyes trained in on Inuyasha, as she prepared to attack.

_"Dance of the Dragon."_

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, when he realized that Kagura had made Kagome the target.

"Wake up Kagome, get out of the way."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief when he saw her standing so many feet away.

_'Thank goodness, she's alive.'_

What happened next stunned Inuyasha and the others. A bolt of red violet energy shot out at Kagura. However it had been Kagome's voice that had really stunned them, because the voice didn't belong to Kagome. It was female but it was cold and filled with malice.

**"Next time Kagura, watch where you are aiming if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were trying to kill me."**

_"Ayako, what are you doing?"_

Inuyasha found himself shaking not just out of anger, but of fear. The woman standing in front of them was no longer Kagome completely. She now had the smell of Naraku which sickened him. Her voice was no longer the warm voice that he remembered. Yet it was her eyes that had frightened him. They were as black as a raven's wing and held no emotions or thoughts. There was nothing left of the Kagome he had grown to love. His hands balled up into fisted, he growled up at the demon who had taken Kagome's body.

"Where's Kagome? What have you done to her?"

However his question went unanswered, as the new Ayako spoke to Kagura.

"**Come know big sister, you don't really think I would have tried to kill you. What would the fun in that be?"**

Running out of what little patience he had Inuyasha yelled at the two of them.

"Hey, answer me. What the hell did you do with Kagome?"

Ayako turned to face Inuyasha in her newly acquired body. Inuyasha himself had to look away, there was no way that he would believe that she was gone.

**"What have I done with your precious human girl? Nothing at the moment, you wish to see her, as you wish Inuyasha."**

Inuyasha winced as the demon stuck Kagome's own hand through her chest. His golden orbs widened and shook as he saw the glowing white orb that was now inside Ayako's hand.

**"Well Inuyasha, here she is your precious Kagome. She is nothing but a bodiless soul. I will enjoy all of her memories, especially the ones of pain and sadness. Such love she held for you Inuyasha. It's a pity that I shall be using her very own body to kill you and they is nothing she can do."**

"Shut up, you're not Kagome."

Ayako smirked at Inuyasha once more.

**"You're right I'm not. However this is her body, so if you kill me won't it be like killing her as well?"**

Inuyasha growled after hearing Ayako's words. He then balled his clawed hands into fists.

'_Damn she's right if I try to attack her, I would end up killing Kagome too. Damn it all what the hell I'm I going to do?'_

Ayako continued to hold on to Kagome's soul as it flickered and tried to fight her. Once or twice Kagome's soul tried to break free and enter her body. This only angered Ayako. She then began to laugh, making Inuyasha and the other's turn to look at her.

**"This soul is truly remarkable; it has no hope of winning after losing once already yet it still tries. Did you know Inuyasha that if a soul is pressed upon in a certain way for to long, that the soul it's self can experience pain that is worst than dying? Allow me to show you, Inuyasha, but first die."**

Inuyasha dodged the web of dark blue energy that Ayako was shooting towards him. He couldn't allow himself to get hit. He had to figure out a way to get Kagome back. All of a sudden Ayako stopped her attacks and stood stone still and was staring at Inuyasha. Miroku then rushed to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha, allow me to exorcise the demon that is now inhabiting Kagome's body. It's the only way to save her."

A cold and ruthless laughter rippled out of the body that used to be Kagome. Her black onyx eyes glaring at them as she spoke, her words only angered Inuyasha more but there was nothing he could do.

**"Miroku you will try no such thing and neither will Inuyasha or Sango. If you do I'm afraid I will have to make Kagome suffer."**

Inuyasha's whole body shook as he watched what she did next. He then winced in pain. Ayako was crushing Kagome's soul; it wiggled inside Ayako's grasp trying to break itself free. The soul's light then started to dim; it was then Inuyasha heard a voice whispering to him for help.

_'Inuyasha help me, it hurts so much please.'_

_'Kagome.'_

He couldn't stand it, he couldn't just stand here and do nothing. Sheathing Tetsusegia, Inuyasha charged Ayako. His right fist making contact with the side of her face, and knocking her off balance as well as the hold she had on Kagome's soul. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he watched Kagome's soul disappear back into her body.

_'Don't worry Kagome I'll find a way to save you I promise."_

Ayako wasn't about to give Inuyasha a chance to attack her again. However she did have one thing going for her, as long as she was inside of Kagome's body Inuyasha and his friends had no chance of winning. For they all knew that the girl's soul was still inside.

**"Yes you are right to be angry at Naraku, for he is the one that created me. However it was your dear Kikyo who is responsible for planting me inside of this body."**

Inuyasha didn't like where this was going. There was no way that he would believe it, and then again she had tried more then once to kill her. No there was no way he was going to believe.

"I don't believe you."

His words caused the newly born Ayako to laugh.

**"Poor little hanyou, too blind to see what's right in front of you. I was in the arrow that Kikyo shot at Kagome. Kikyo knew I was there yet she still chose me to be the arrow she pierced the girl's body with. So it was Kikyo who allowed me to live, she gave me this body on a silver platter, and now I will use it."**

Sango was caught off guard as a huge web of dark blue energy wrapped itself around her. She screamed in pain as the demon energy coursed through her body. Both Miroku and Inuyasha turned horrified eyes at Sango, as their friend lost consciousness. Neither could believe what they were seeing.

"Sango!"

Inuyasha felt powerless what were they suppose to do. There was no way he could kill Kagome, so was this the end. Ayako gave Inuyasha an evil smirk as she prepared to attack.

**"I know the perfect way to kill you. Ten electrifying arrows will be quite a fitting death for you Inuyasha. Look at the bright side once you're dead at least you'll be with one of the women you love." **

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome's whole body ached and she felt like she was walking through a fog. The voice of a strange woman kept ringing inside her head.

"Someone else is controlling my body but how?"

Outside her foggy vision she spotted Inuyasha, it was then she remember what was going on. One of Naraku's incarnations had taken over her body and was now trying to kill Inuyasha and the others.

"I have to do something I can't let Naraku win."

Kagome winced when for a brief moment she could feel something warm and sticky on her hand. Then the feeling was gone.

"I can't let her hurt Inuyasha any more, I won't let her."

Focusing the best she could Kagome collected all of her energy up inside her soul. Before she released it,the pain was so great she was sure that her body would break in two.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ayako was enjoying herself completely as she licked Inuyasha's blood from her fingers.

**"Does it hurt knowing that you are dying by Kagome's hands? Tell me do you hate her now?"**

Inuyasha growled at Ayako as he nursed the wounds that were now in his stomach and chest. He continued to glare at Ayako.

"It may be her body, but I know for a fact that's she not the one attacking me. You're the one responsible for everything now, not Kagome. If I'm angry at anyone it's at me, for not picking up the stink of Naraku sooner, and if dying is the only way for me to get Kagome then so be it."

He braced his wounded body, for the impact of Ayako's attack. Yet her attack never came which baffled Inuyasha completely. He then slowly opened his eyes to see where the demoness had gotten away too. When Inuyasha looked up he found Ayako three inches away from him clutching on to her chest.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**'No it's impossible, where did she get the energy from? There is no way I'm going to let a human defeat me.'**

The pain that she was feeling was unbearable; however she knew that if she was feeling it so was Kagome.

**'That's right Kagome, destroy me and when you do, you will end up dying as well.'**

That's when she hear Kagome's voice answer her, which was something she had not expected.

'_If it means that Inuyasha will still be alive, then it doesn't matter what happens to me.'_

Ayako's breath caught in her throat as uncontrollable pain ripped through her body. A shrill scream erupted from her throat as a glowing pink light ripped through the wound in her shoulder and side. Ayako called forth more of her demon aura, she refused to lose to a mortal human girl.

**TBC**

(**A/N:** Well what do you know I got a new chapter up for this story. Yay me, I want to thank all of you who have been with me since I started this story. There will be one more chapter and then this story with come to a close. Next time: **Chapter 7: Wake Up, Kagome**

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)

14


	7. Wake Up, Kagome!

**Disclaimer: **Once again I will state this for this story. I don't own InuYasha, I do however do own this story so live with it.

(**A/N: Thanks: **go out to **AntarsStarChild**, **InuSpirit**, **Anzu2**, and **MysticJon15** for reviewing the last chapter. Well everyone this is the last chapter and then this story will come to a close. I hope you enjoy it.)

**Chapter 7: Wake Up, Kagome!**

By_ Tainted InuShemeeko_

Inuyasha shielded his eyes as a blinding pink light surround Ayako and Kagome. Sango's voice was almost drowned out by Ayako's screams.

"Inuyasha, what's happening?"

He didn't answer her he just continued to look in Kagome's direction. What could he tell Sango? He didn't even have a clue of what was happening, all he knew was that it was causing a deep ache in his chest.

_'Kagome.'_

Miroku's voice yelled over the screams and crackling energy as he tried to explain to his friends what was going on. He knew what was going on and he also knew the price of it. Not only could Kagome banish the demon from within her, but she could destroy herself as well.

"It's Kagome, she's fighting the demon that is in control of her body. However, even if she destroys Ayako she could end up harming herself as well."

Inuyasha's blood froze inside his veins at hearing Miroku's words. He didn't like what he was hearing. He took a step toward Kagome/ Ayako, when Miroku suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Stop Inuyasha, I know how much you wish to aid her. If you go to her aid now you'll be destroyed, or the Spiritual power that is being used to banish Ayako will purify you, turning you into a human forever, are you willing to risk that? The only thing we can do is wait and pray that Kagome can pull this off on her own."

Inuyasha balled a clawed hand into a fist. He had to do the one thing he hated he would have to wait.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ayako screamed as Kagome's purifying power washed over her burning her terribly.

'**Damn you, you little wench. This isn't over yet I haven't even begun to fight. When this is all over I will have won and you will be gone from this earth.'**

Kagome knew that there was no doubting the pain that she was in, but then again there was no way she was going to let one of Naraku's creations have her body.

'_Don't count me out yet Ayako. This girl still has some fight left, and in the end you won't win. I won't let you.'_

**'Big words for a human girl that's going to die soon, I would have never pegged you as a cocky person.'**

_'What can I say Inuyasha has grown on me a bit.'_

Kagome was starting to feel weak she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last. Then again she also knew that Ayako was growing weak as well, the true test would be in seeing who could endure more pain.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha growled as he continued to watch Kagome's battle with Naraku's incarnation Ayako. It was driving him crazy, Kagome needed help she needed him, he had to do something. However once again Miroku as well as Sango stopped him, this however only grated his nerves more.

"Inuyasha you mustn't interfere, if you do you as well as Kagome could die."

Sango pleading voice caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Please Inuyasha, listen to Miroku. He has a point. The two of you could be destroyed."

He sighed as he glanced back at his two friends; Inuyasha's golden orbs fell on Shippo as he slept curled up next to Kirara. What would happen to Shippo if he ever lost the two of them?

"All right, I'll stay but the minute it looks like Kagome might not make it I'm going in. If I don't make it back I want the two of you to look after Shippo for me."

Both Miroku and Sango were sostunned by Inuyasha's words at first that they were unable to answer him. Miroku however was the first to speak.

"Of course we will Inuyasha, however it will not be necessary. You're not going to die today Inuyasha."

Inuyasha then turned two sad golden amber eyes towards Miroku.

"Oh yeah, and what about Kagome, will she make it though this?"

His words caused Miroku to get a far off look as he answered his friend.

"I wish I could answer that my friend. I want to say that she will survive this, however I cannot. She has been fighting Ayako for quite sometime and little by little I can feel her strength wearing away on her."

Inuyasha's voice held so much sadness as he answered Miroku.

"I know I can feel it too."

_'Please Kagome just hold out a little bit more. I know you can do it, if not for me, Sango or Miroku. Do it for Shippo.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome felt as if she were being ripped apart. Oh no wait she was being ripped apart. However she could feel her body and energy starting to weaken on her.

_'I can't hold out much longer, I have to end this and soon.'_

Focusing all of her energy toward Ayako she lashed out at her once more. Ayako gasped as all of Kagome's energy came crashing into her. The demoness let out a scream of agony as she felt herself being forced out of Kagome's body. Ayako was forced out the same wound as she had entered, not before her demon aura cut new wounds onto Kagome's body as she was forced out.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

The minute her body was free of Ayako's demon presence, Kagome felt her body sag to the ground, she had never felt so tired in her life and soon found her eyelids fluttering closed as she lost consciousness.

Inuyasha's heart tightened as the strong scent of Kagome's blood reached him. His eyes widened in fear as he watched her collapsed to the ground.

"KA-GO-ME!"

This wasn't happening there was no way that this was happening. She just couldn't, she couldn't die on him not now. All of this had to be a dream, yeah he was dreaming and any minute he would see Kagome smiling at him or giggling.

_Wake me up inside _

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

The scent of Kagome's blood was so strong it almost knocked Inuyasha off his feet. He knew now that this was real and that Kagome was really dying.

"Come on Kagome don't give up on me now. I know you've been fighting for a good while, but you can't stop fighting now you hear me? Kagome you have to come back to us you have to wake up Kagome."

The ground was now colored the same crimson color of Kagome's spilt blood. Inuyasha held her limp body close to his own body. At first he had thought that Kagome's soul had left her body. His ears however twitched as he picked up the slow steady beat of her heart. Yet it seemed to be fading with each passing minute.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life_

Inuyasha then did something that he hadn't done since his mother had pasted from this earth. He cried, he cried for Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and he cried for Shippo. He knew now that Kagome's body was dying, and she wasn't going to last much longer. Inuyasha now understood that he would never gaze into her doe like eyes ever again, he also knew now that Kagome would never wake up.

His grip tightened on Kagome's limp body as a familiar scent reached his nose. It was a scent he wasn't happy to sense. At least not right now he just wasn't in the mood to deal with him, Inuyasha growled out loudly as he felt the person in question come closer.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. So shove off Sesshomaru."

"Perhaps it is not the girl who needs to wake up little brother. You are the one who needs to awaken from your dream."

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside _

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before, I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sesshomaru was telling him that he was the one who needed to wake up.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Sesshomaru. I am awake, or have you gone blind as well as stupid?"

Sesshomaru continued to glaze at Inuyasha with his cold golden orbs.

"If you desire to have that girl with you then bring her back from the world she is falling into."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru, he really had lost it.

"Um in case you've forgotten, I'm not the one with Tenseiga you are."

Sesshomaru kneed his brow with his thumb and his pointer finger. He couldn't believe he was doing this for his lowly half brother.

"If you truly care for the girl then you will be able to bring her back. However, with her being a miko I am unsure of what the side effects on you will be."

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love _

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

Inuyasha froze in his spot what had Sesshomaru meant when he said he had the power to save her.

"Sesshomaru, what do you mean I have the power to save her, but there might be side effects?"

The great demon lord just turned his back to Inuyasha, before he decided to answer in a demanding voice.

"InuYasha that is something you must be willing to find out. However do not try it unless you truly care for the girl."

His words only confused him more.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Sesshomaru just smirked.

"You are at least half demon look inside yourself and figure it out on your own little brother."

It was then that Sesshomaru vanished from sight, making Inuyasha wonder what he had been talking about.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see _

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me _

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango's eyes widened as she noticed something that she hadn't noticed before, as she looked over at Inuyasha who was now at Kagome's side.

"Miroku, Inuyasha doesn't have the Tetsusegia."

Miroku's slate blue eyes looked quickly over at Inuyasha. Sango was right the Tetsusegia wasn't at his side.

"You're right he doesn't but when and where did he leave it?"

Looking quickly around them they soon find the missing sword, it was lying on the ground where Kirara laid with Shippo somehow sleeping soundly next to her.

"Sango it's over there!" Miroku yelled over at the female demon exterminator.

Sango nodded at Miroku when she saw where the sword was lying.

"I've got it Miroku."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha continued to think over everything that Sesshomaru had just said to him. How was he supposed to save Kagome? He continued to hold Kagome's body close to his it was then he noticed the jewel shards around her neck.

_'I can't lose you Kagome I just can't. All the shards wouldn't mean anything to me without you.'_

He then whispered the last part to her.

_"Being a full fledged demon wouldn't matter anymore if you weren't there beside me. I need you Kagome. So please don't go, don't leave me."_

He then felt an all too familiar pulsing as he held Kagome to his chest. He could feel his demon blood coursing through his veins. What was going on what was happening to him?

_'Tetsusegia it's not with me. No I can't let my demon blood take over I won't let it. I wanted the power once, but not at the cost of Kagome's life.'_

That's when he felt something else pulsing along with his demon. It was coming from Kagome's body but how, and why?

_'The shards of the jewel.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Both Sango and Miroku froze in them tracks, as the watched the red demon aura pulsing from Inuyasha's body as it started to surround Kagome's body as well.

"Oh no Miroku, we're too late."

Inuyasha had heard the two approaching and let out a warning growl. His eyes a bright red and his fangs showing as he gently yet protectively held on to Kagome.

"Wait Sango, he's protecting Kagome. Don't move we have to show him that we mean no harm."

That's when Miroku noticed the pink light shining off of the jewel shards as well as a pink and light blue light that was pulsing from Kagome's body and mixing with Inuyasha's demon aura.

"Sango look he's healing her, Inuyasha's demon aura mixed with the light of the shards is healing Kagome's wounds."

The two watched as Inuyasha became more relaxed. His tenseness left the minute he felt Kagome move within his arms.

"Inu…Yasha?"

Inuyasha's voice was soft and husky as he answered her.

"Kagome, is that you did you really come back to me, to us?"

She just smiled at him as she nodded her head.

Inuyasha then felt Tetsusegia pulsate as he took it from Miroku. A strange feeling washed over him as he sheathed Tetsusegia, that was then followed by the gasps of his friends, then the cold yet warming feeling of Kagome's hand on his cheek. She then seemed to be gazing into his eyes.

What is it Kagome?"

However it was Miroku who answered him.

"Your demon blood as been calmed my friend. Yet your face remains unchanged."

Kagome slowly stroked the sides of his cheeks as he held her in his arms.

"Miroku's right you almost look like Sesshomaru. You look more regal now."

Once he was sure that Kagome was well he took off running to find the nearest stream. What he saw when he look into the water shocked him to no end, a jagged stripe graced each of his cheeks, and his face and eyes were no longer that of the arrogant whelp he was or was once. They now seemed to hold untold wisdom, as he reached a clawed hand out to touch his reflection he caught sight of two magenta stripes similar to Sesshomaru's wrapping around his wrist.

"Inuyasha?"

His ears twitched as he turned at the sound of his name, to find Kagome standing behind him. However the second he laid his eyes on her he no longer care about his appearance all that mattered was that she was alive.

"Are you alright Kagome, you're not to tired are you?"

She simply shook her head at him.

"No I'm fine, I actually feel rested. Um Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome, was it him or did her eyes look brighter, her raven hair shinier, and her breast fuller, even her waist seemed slimmer. He then mentally kicked himself after he realized what he had been thinking.

"What is it Kagome?"

She was taken by surprise at how gentle and husky his voice still sounded.

"I just thought I should tell you that you're not the only one who's gone though changes. Sango and Miroku told me that whatever you did saved my life so I'm not mad at you ok."

He then watched as she pulled the top part of her shirt, down overher shoulder where her arrow wound had been, however, now the bloody wound had been replaced by two jagged stripes and a fang in the shape of a sword.

"I guess this means Kouga won't be chasing after me anymore."

Inuyasha gave a halfhearted laugh as he looked over at Kagome.

"Looks like wolf boy will have to find another woman to fonder over."

This caused Kagome to giggle, a little as she looked at him.

Kagome took a step closer to him; he in turn embraced her in his arms. Then without warning, he felt Kagome's warm lips against his. Wanting it to last a little longer Inuyasha deepened the kiss with his own lips.

Their tender moment was broken when Inuyasha felt a familiar presence behind them. He wrapped a protective arm around Kagome's waist as a warning growl slipped from within him. His unusually warm golden eyes, flashed red as the person in question approached.

"Now what do you want Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru remain still as he replied to Inuyasha.

"I am here only to observe little brother, I did not come for a fight. You are as you should be. As much as I hate to mention this, it would seem that your human soul still remains in spite of your appearance."

Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru for a moment as he waited for is brother to continue.

"It also appears that your feelings for this human girl are more then you first thought. The mark near her shoulder only proves your feeling are strong for her, take great care of her Inuyasha. If you do she shall remain forever youthful for as long as you do. She is now one with you, never forget that little brother."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru and a young girl of nine disappeared into the horizon. Forever his that's what she was, for as long as he was alive.

**THE END**

**(A/N: **Well another wonderful story has come to an end. I do hope you enjoyed this final chapter.

Looking for something good to read? Check out **What You Mean to Me** by _AntarsStar Child:_ Rated **PG-13** soon to be **R**

It's a very good story.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_.)


End file.
